In such an electronic system, which is known from WO2008/012702, filed by current applicant, the base part is provided with a number of primary coils, whilst the electronic module is provided with a secondary coil. The electronic module can be positioned on the base part, in which case power is transmitted from the primary coils to the secondary coil to power a light element of the electronic module. A disadvantage of this known system is that it is relatively difficult for a user to amend the power to the light element in order to be able to dim the light.